Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined wiring board where wiring boards to be reflowed are fixed to a frame, and to a method for manufacturing such a combined wiring board.
Description of Background Art
When mounting an electronic component on a wiring board and conducting other procedures on the wiring board, such procedures may be performed not on one single wiring board but on multiple identical wiring boards accommodated in an accommodation kit to enhance manufacturing efficiency. JP2011-23657A describes a multipiece wiring-board accommodation kit made up of multiple piece wiring boards and a frame having accommodation holes to accommodate those piece wiring boards. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.